1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a battery pack and a method of controlling the battery pack, and more particularly, to a battery pack receiving a charging current from a power generation module and a method of controlling the battery pack so as to decrease a loss of electric energy that is supplied from the power generation module to the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike a primary battery that cannot be charged and discharged, a secondary battery can be charged and discharged. A secondary battery may be used as an energy source of mobile devices, electric vehicles, hybrid vehicles, electric bicycles, uninterruptible power supplies (UPSs), and the like. In accordance with the type of an external device using a secondary battery, a secondary battery may be used in the form of a single battery or in the form of a battery module formed by grouping a plurality of secondary batteries.
A lead-acid battery may be used as a power supply device to start an engine. Recently, in order to improve fuel efficiency, an idle stop & go (ISG) system is used and has become widespread. Regardless of a high output characteristic of an engine startup and a high frequency of the engine startup attempts, a power supply device that supports an ISG system, that is, an engine idling prevention system, must well maintain its charging and discharging characteristics and have a guaranteed lifetime. Due to frequent and repetitive engine stop and re-startup in an ISG system, however, charging and discharging characteristics of an existing lead-acid battery may deteriorate.